Stupid Cow!
by Lambo Ahoushi
Summary: "I don't understand why you let him get away with everything, Tenth. He's an annoying brat and a crybaby!" Gokudera stated, not knowing that Lambo was there and listening to the whole conversation. Is this how the Storm Guardian feels about him? Does Gokudera really hate him that much? This is rated T for Gokudera's language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters in the show. This is just fanfiction for my enjoyment and I am making no money off of it.**

 **Author's note: There is no pairing here, I just really enjoy the relationship Gokudera and Lambo have.**

* * *

An eleven year old Lambo wanders through the halls of the Vongola headquarters, searching for something to do to pass the time on a boring day. He is feeling lonely, all of the guardians and Tsuna being busy with important meetings. As Lambo continues on his way, he smells something in the kitchen. Being curious as to what is being made, the young Thunder Guardian goes to check it out with his own eyes.

When Lambo arrives in the kitchen, he sees Gokudera's half-sister, Bianchi, cooking some revolting poison dish no doubt. "Gyahaha it smells weird in here! What are you cooking?" Lambo inquired, Bianchi turning and nearly giving him a face full of poison food until she saw his outfit. Lambo, like his younger self, still wears cow print clothing. He has a shirt with cow spots on it, it being short sleeves but with longer sleeves attached to it that are black. Along with the shirt, Lambo has a pair of black pants on and white socks.

Lambo steps back, covering his face because he doesn't want to eat that stuff. It'll make him sick! "Oh, it's just you, brat. You resemble someone else." Bianchi said, calming down and setting her dish back on the counter. "Just me? I am the great and awesome Lambo-San, allowing you to spend time with me! You should feel special. I'm bored, Bianchi-chan. Let's do something!"

"I can't kid, I'm practicing new recipes for my cooking. My brother had told me when he was getting out of the meeting though. He might be free." Bianchi said, throwing the grey-haired male under the bus. "Ooh, Gokudera is?!" Lambo asked excitedly, always having the most fun with Gokudera. As the cow aged, he became less annoying, no longer speaking in third-person all the time now or thinking that everything had to go his way. He still got on Gokudera's nerves sometimes though, which he thought was funny and much more entertaining than doing nothing. He wanted to go play with him.

Lambo walks out of the kitchen, going to the Storm Guardian's room and not bothering to knock on the door. It was unlocked so he just opened it. "Gokudera! It is I, Lambo-San, coming to grace you with my presence!"

Gokudera groaned, being in the room with the light off. Lambo flipped the switch, engulfing the room in a bright glow, which made Gokudera shout because he has a headache. "Turn it off, dammit! I'm trying to rest." He said, Lambo shutting the light off, but climbing on the Storm Guardian's bed with him. "But I'm bored, Gokudera! Come on and play with me, there's no one around to do anything with."

"Not my problem, stupid cow. I have a headache and you'll just give me a bigger one."

"Aww come on!" Lambo whined. "I won't be loud or give you any trouble. Just let me stay in here."

"Why would you want to just sit in here?" Gokudera asked, having a feeling that Lambo wouldn't keep his word with not being loud. "I'm usually alone and everyone is always too busy. At least I won't be by myself."

Gokudera felt a pang of guilt at that statement and sighed. It's true that the others don't have a lot of time for Lambo, but they don't ignore him on purpose. They are just really busy. "Okay, fine. You can stay." Gokudera said, giving in.

"All right!" Lambo cheered. "Oops, sorry." He said, quieting down. "Are you going to bed?"

"No, just closing my eyes."

"Okay, so we can talk then." Lambo said, having some questions for the grey-haired male. "What was the meeting about before?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know. I'm a guardian too." Lambo pouted, hating that he was always treated like a child. He is the Thunder Guardian and became that at five years old. "You know that Tenth doesn't want you involved yet. If you get hurt, he won't forgive himself and I can't have the Tenth feeling guilty as his right-hand man."

"But I want to help."

"Enough, stupid cow! I already told you I don't want to hear it right now so if you keep whining, I'm kicking you out!"

"Okay okay, stupidera." Lambo huffed as he rolled his eyes. "No reason to get your panties in a bunch."

As you can probably guess what happened next, Gokudera got annoyed and threw Lambo out of his room, locking the door and telling him not to come back until he stopped being a brat. Lambo just laughed, blowing a raspberry and calling the other "stupidera" again before walking away. Inside Gokudera's room, the Storm Guardian shook his head, a small hint of a grin on his face. "Damn kid."

* * *

A few days pass and Lambo is at the kitchen table eating Grape-Nuts cereal. As per usual, the other guardian's have some business that needs to be taken care of, so Tsuna came to Lambo, explaining that they would all be leaving. "Wait, so I'll be by myself?" Lambo asked, not liking the idea of being all alone. "No, I can get Fuuta to watch you while we're gone. You're still too young to stay here without supervision."

"But Fuuta is boring!" Lambo said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He babies me and isn't any fun. I want stupidera to watch me!"

"Gokudera wants to be on the mission, Lambo. Even though it's not a really dangerous one, he is my right-hand man." Tsuna explained, but Lambo wasn't having it. To get his way, the young Thunder Guardian pushed out his lower lip, being a master at forcing himself to cry as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "No! I want Gokudera, I want Gokudera, I want Gokudera!" Lambo said, on the verge of throwing a tantrum. The reason he wanted the grey-haired male to stay so badly is because he came up with a good prank that he wanted to play on him. It would annoy Gokudera for sure and have him chase the cow around to catch him, which Lambo always found fun until he was caught, hit, and then started crying for real.

Tsuna sighed at Lambo's antics, admitting defeat at the hands of the child. "Okay, Lambo, I will go speak to Gokudera."

Tsuna left the kitchen then, Lambo's fake tears stopping as he got out of his seat and secretly followed behind Tsuna, wanting to spy on them as the Vongola boss talked to his Storm Guardian.

Unbeknownst to them, Lambo is waiting behind a corner, eavesdropping on their conversation. "What?!" Gokudera said angrily. "That stupid cow thinks I'm going to stay behind to babysit him instead of going on a mission with you? That's ridiculous, Tenth!"

"I know you were looking forward to the mission, Gokudera, but it isn't as dangerous as others we have been on so we won't be risking anything if you stay behind. I'm sorry but Lambo specifically asked for you and I could tell he wasn't going to back down."

At this, the grey-haired male sighed, shaking his head. "I don't understand why you let him get away with everything, Tenth. He's an annoying brat and a crybaby. If you ask me, he shouldn't even be the Thunder Guardian. He just gets in the way, plus he always wants to spend time with me now. I can't get rid of him!" Gokudera explained, Yamamoto being there too, cutting in. "Aw, come on, Gokudera. He just likes you."

"I wasn't talking to you, baseball idiot!" The Storm Guardian said, shooting the taller male a glare. "I'm talking to Tenth!"

Tsuna sighed, looking at his right-hand man apologetically. "I know, I know. I still have a hard time saying no to Lambo, but I'm working on it. Can you stay this time and watch him for me, Gokudera?"

At this, the Storm Guardian changed his attitude immediately. Instead of seeming annoyed, he was happy to please his boss. "Of course, Tenth! I'll do it just because it's you who is asking! I am not doing it for the damn cow."

After Lambo heard all of the terrible things Gokudera said about him, he ran off down the hall away from the others, no one hearing him as he hurried to his room to gather all of the things he would need to run away. If he is just a nuisance to everyone, then he won't be around anymore and no one will have to worry about him again.

Lambo decided to write a goodbye letter to his mafia family, barely being able to see as the tears trickling down from his emerald eyes clouded his vision. He shouldn't be surprised. Gokudera always showed that he was annoyed by him, but in person, the young boy always thought of it as a joke. Gokudera just has a short fuse, so he blows up a lot, but now he said these terrible things behind Lambo's back. The cow was not around to anger him, so if Gokudera could say such cruel things behind his back, then that must be how he truly feels. He must hate Lambo and doesn't want him around.

* * *

Now that Gokudera has calmed down and agreed to watch Lambo because of Tsuna's wishes, the grey-haired male walked down the hall to Lambo's room to find him.

Arriving at Lambo's door, the Storm Guardian finds it left open and inside, the room is trashed. If Gokudera didn't know any better, he would think an enemy sneaked into the headquarters and kidnapped the brat. There is one big clue pointing to that not being the case though. On Lambo's drawer is a note that he left behind, obviously in his own handwriting.

"What did the stupid cow do now?" Gokudera said to himself as he picked up the note and began to read through it, soon realizing that Lambo left because of him. "Fuck!"

Gokudera leaves Lambo's room with the note, running to where Tsuna and the others were, about to head out for their mission. "Tenth, we have a problem!" Gokudera said, Tsuna turning to his right-hand man with a look of concern in his eyes. "What is it, Gokudera?"

"Lambo's missing, he ran away!" Gokudera said, showing his boss the note, in which Tsuna began to panic. "Lambo what?! This is terrible!"

"It's fine, Tenth."

"It's not fine!" Tsuna said, looking at the grey-haired male as if he were crazy. "I'm not doing this mission while Lambo is out there on his own. We need to find him!"

"No, really, it's fine. I'll go look for him and bring him back. You go on the mission. I'm the one that upset him so I'll get him." Gokudera said, taking responsibility. "You shouldn't go on your own, Gokudera. What if you run into trouble too?"

"I'll join him!" Yamamoto said, seeming carefree like usual. He's sure that Lambo is fine. "I didn't say I needed your help, baseball idiot!"

* * *

To Gokudera's dismay, Tsuna agreed that Yamamoto joining him was a good idea, so now the two were paired up to go bring Lambo home.

Meanwhile, Lambo is outside alone in the dark. The sun had set already, leaving the Thunder Guardian scared as he ran, not knowing where he was headed to, but he couldn't stay with a family who he was just a huge burden to. His original family didn't want him and now this one didn't want him either. He had really hoped he would find people who loved him, but maybe it's better to just be alone. If he's alone, there won't be anyone who actually can earn his trust and then hurt him.

As Lambo ran through the streets, he passed a group of teenagers, who were about sixteen years in age. When the teens saw Lambo, they grinned and whispered to each other, beginning to follow behind him. Since Lambo is eleven and smaller than them, the group of friends saw him as weak and thought they could jump him and take any money he might have on him.

"Hey kid, where are you going?" One of the teenagers called out to Lambo as they followed him. "You really shouldn't be out alone at night like this. It could be dangerous."

Lambo didn't reply, just kept going on ahead and even quickening his pace. "Are you lost?!" The voice called out again and once more, he was ignored. This annoyed the teenagers and soon they began to run after Lambo, catching up with him rather quickly since they have longer legs.

One of the teenagers grabbed onto Lambo's arm, stopping him and shoving him up against a nearby wall. "Little brat...you know it's rude not to reply when people are talking to you." The guy holding Lambo said, grabbing him by the collar. Lambo struggled, fighting against him to try to break free. "Let me go!"

"It looks like we might have to teach you manners the hard way, but I'll let you off easy if you hand over all your money."

"I don't have any money, idiot!" Lambo shouted as he stepped on the guy's foot hard, causing the other to release him. "Little shit! That's it, beat him up and check him for cash!"

"Stay away!" Lambo said, a streak of lightning shooting across the sky above them, but no one knew it was from him. The teenagers all began to circle around the Thunder Guardian, closing in on him so he was trapped and had no where to go. "I'm warning you, just leave me alone or I'll make you!" Lambo stated as he placed his hands into his pockets and pulled out a set of horns. He doesn't want to hurt these guys, but he would if they left him no choice but to fight. He wouldn't allow himself to get beaten up.

The teens all shared glances with one another before they burst out into laughter, taking Lambo's threat as nothing but a joke. "Come on, kid..there's one of you and four of us.. It's okay, I'll make sure not to kill you and just put you in the hospital instead."

The teens were going to start throwing punches at Lambo, but before they could hit him, the Thunder Guardian's ring started to glow with an emerald light. This caught the teenagers by surprise. "What's that, it looks expensive?" One said, coming up with the idea to snatch the ring, but before they could do anything, Lambo placed his horns on his head and called lightning down to him. A few streaks struck the ground around him and electrocuted them all. It wasn't enough electricity to do major damage, but enough to knock them all unconscious so he could get away.

Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't know where to begin looking for Lambo, but luckily for them, his lightning drew attention to himself and while ordinary people wouldn't think anything of it, they know better.

"That lightning came out of no where." Yamamoto said, the two of them looking at each other before they spoke in unison. "Lambo."

Lambo continued walking down the path he was already headed, knowing that living alone won't be easy. More people will probably try to attack him like that. While he is walking, Lambo hears a voice off in the distance. "It's not very smart to draw attention to yourself when you're trying to run away, cow."

The voice sounds familiar. If Lambo didn't know better, he would think it was Gokudera, but the grey-haired male wouldn't come after him, would he? As the person draws closer, Lambo makes out the figure as Gokudera, Yamamoto being with him as well. "You guys came after me?" Lambo inquired, shock evident in his voice. "Of course we did, you stupid cow! The Tenth was worried and would never let you just run away!"

There it was again. Gokudera mentioning Tsuna. That's all the grey-haired male cared about. "Yeah, I figured Tsuna had to make you come find me, like he told you to spend time with me too.." Lambo said sadly, looking away from the Storm Guardian. "You were probably glad I was gone.."

Gokudera sighed, feeling the guilt rising in his chest and he really didn't like feeling guilty because he didn't know how to deal with it! He looked over at Yamamoto, giving him a cue to leave with his eyes that said "This is between us, give us a moment."

Yamamoto understood and walked away, allowing them to talk in privacy.

Once Yamamoto was gone, Gokudera turned to Lambo, trying to find the right way to say this. "Listen, Lambo. I saw your note so I know you heard what I said. I understand what it sounded like, but I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave."

"It seemed like it to me. You said that I annoy you and that no matter what, you just can't get rid of me." Lambo spoke, repeating back what came out of Gokudera's mouth, which made the grey-haired male flinch by his harsh words. "Yes, I said that, but that doesn't mean I want you to run away, it just means that sometimes, I want you to not be around me."

"That's pretty much the same thing!"

"Just shut up and let me finish!" Gokudera shouted, getting Lambo to quiet down and listen to him. "You and I...we're kind of like..." Gokudera paused, feeling embarrassed and stupid for stating this. He isn't good at sentimental garbage and would rather not bring up feelings at all. "You're like a little brother to me. You can get on my nerves and piss me off so much that I want you to go away sometimes...but I still care about you.."

"Y-You care about me?" Lambo said, his emerald eyes widening as they began to glisten with fresh tears. He felt so happy that Gokudera cared about him that he started to cry, the tears now trickling down his cheeks.

Lambo soon ran at Gokudera, holding onto the Storm Guardian as he hugged him and cried in his shirt. Gokudera groaned, but didn't want to push the child away from him since he seemed to be feeling better. "Come on, don't cry on me like that, dammit! You're going to get your snots all over my shirt!"

Close by, Yamamoto could be heard laughing. "Ahahahaha! You two are cute!" He said, not bothering to help his friend. "Idiot, don't just watch! Get him to let go!"

"Ahaha! Nah, I think you deserve this one."

* * *

A few days pass and everything is back to how it should be again. When Gokudera and Yamamoto brought Lambo home, he made sure to apologize to everyone for running away, especially Tsuna since he worried him so much. Lambo knows now that Gokudera may yell at him and say cruel things, but underneath all that, the Storm Guardian cares about him.

Meanwhile, Gokudera is asleep in his room. His bedroom door soon creaks open quietly, Lambo slowly stepping inside with a small coffee table. Luckily for him, the grey-haired male is a deep sleeper or this wouldn't work. Along with the coffee table, Lambo is holding a air horn in his other hand.

With Gokudera still unconscious, Lambo places the coffee table over him, waiting to blow the horn until it is perfectly above him. Once the table is in place, Lambo sounds the horn and jolts Gokudera awake from the noise. The Storm Guardian shoots up immediately, banging his head right into the table.

"Ow! What the hell!" Gokudera shouted, still coming out of his slumber as he looked around the room and noticed the cow, the air horn still in his hand. "Why you little shit..." Gokudera hissed, getting out of his bed. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Uh-oh!" Lambo said as he fled from the room, Gokudera chasing after him. As he ran through the halls of the Vongola headquarters, Lambo was blowing the horn and laughing, having a blast. Unbeknownst to him, Hibari was coming up around the corner and before Lambo could stop, he ran right into the Cloud Guardian, spilling the food Hibari was carrying onto him.

Hibari looked down at Lambo, his deadpan expression turning into one of annoyance and disgust. "I'll bite you to death.." He threatened as he brought out his tonfa weapons. "AHHHH!" Lambo screamed and turned on his heel, running the other way now and passing Gokudera, who looked on in confusion.

"Stupidera, run!" Lambo warned, Gokudera now looking at what the other was fleeing from and seeing Hibari, coming right at him. Hibari doesn't care, he'll beat anyone up in his way even if they didn't start it.

"Shit!" Gokudera said, now running with Lambo instead of after him, both of them trying to get away from Hibari's wrath.

"You just had to piss off Hibari, didn't you, you stupid cow?!"

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me a review c:**


End file.
